The forbidden
by LoveCreater8427
Summary: typical visit at the rockbells house yelling, screaming and tools fying, but when a comment is made can Ed take it back or will he lose winrys love and trust in him?
1. Chapter 1

The forbidden

It was just like every other vist to the Rockbell's place. Tools flying winry yelled, Ed yelling back, things breaking.  
'ahhh just like old times thought Al. As he sat at the table with Granny. Granny just sat there with Al at the table drinking her tea knowing that soon they would have to get up and leave. Before it's gets worse. You see Ed got it a fight with scar and got his arm beaten up pretty well this time not as bad as the last one though. As soon as Winry got sight of Ed she lost it grabbing anything near by and chucking it as his head. Although she noticed something was different this time she couldn't put her finger on it though. Anyways back to the issue so Granny knew it was time to leave as soon as it was quite at least for a second and she knew it would start up again as soon as Ed opened his mouth again to say something.  
" Come on Al let's go get some supplies."  
" Ok!" said Al almost without hesitation. Well could you blame him I wouldn't want to be caught in the fight either.  
End  
Winry and Ed were in the work room. Winry tossing things at his head but for some reason he dodge them with ease.  
' What's going on a couple months ago I could throw paper and hit him even when he WAS paying attention!' she thought. Finally after what seemed like days Winry stopped she was tired on the ground. With her hands pounding against the wooden floor. He never understood why she always got up set over this. Why? He always took it as a girl thing. Finally Winry calmed down and fell back hard against the wood.  
" Why, why Ed why do you do this to me... Are you having fun do you love to play with my emotions!" she said aloud with hr arms covering her eyes. Edward look at her from across the room amazing he noticed that he didn't get a scratch on him he was so proud of himself. That he didn't really notice Winry's tears until he heard a sobe and looked up at Winry. She sat up and wiped her face with her hands.  
" Okay get un dressed." she said  
" Wait... What!" Ed said obviously confused. Winry looked at him.  
" So I can do your arm." as she raised her eye brows  
"Oh yeah sure" he began to take off his red jacket and set it on her desk. Then began to remove his black jacket. Winry was busy picking up her tools from the ground. When she came across one that was under his foot. She cleared her throat.  
"What?" he said  
"Move your foot your on top on my wrench."  
That when she looked up at him oh he said and moved his foot  
"There happy?" she didn't answer she just keep looking at him. She couldn't believe that in just two months he was more...more bulky no wait not the word... Masculine. Then he looked down at her.  
"What do you need help getting up?" he asked as he extend a hand to her. She just shook her head and stood up. As she stood she began to fall over from the weight of the tools on her hands. For some reason Ed caught her before she even realized it. He knew she was going to fall with all the weight she may be strong but not strong enough. As her helped her stand to he feet she looked up at him. Like really looked up at him. 'he's taller!' she yelled in her head.  
" Ed your taller than me!" she blurted out.  
" huh? Oh yeah I have." he said point blankly taking it a while before it sunk it  
"ha I have now look who's short now!" he said pointing a finger in her face. She winced and said  
" You maybe taller but I'm stronger!"  
As soon as those words came out of her mouth he took her hands and pinned them against the wall.  
" You still think your stronger" he said with smug look on his face. Then Winry had pink creep across her face as her eyes widen at what position they were in. Her heart was beating so fast she swore her heart would burst. Ed had pushed her against the wall and pinned her arms above her holding her wrist with one hand and his right leg holding her legs together. When he noticed her blush she put her head down and Ed backed off of her in less then a millisecond.  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you Winry!"  
"No...no I'm fine Ed promise I guess you have gotten stronger" she said with a light smile. When he pulled away from her she almost felt her heart pout in sadness as he left.  
"So um my arm do you want to fix it?" he asked showing a puppy dog look.  
"And why should I your just going to ignore me and break it again and then only come back to me when you need it fixed so why bother?"  
Ed was getting angry but then he realized that Winry was crying. Well not on the outside but on the inside. She was hurt deeply this time. He knew how much she loved mechanics and building things for people. He could also tell the she loved building his legs and arms, because it was they only time he could see her in all. His heart always felt sad when he had to leave her and it felt like it stopped the time when she found out who killed her parents. And when she grabbed the gun and things changed to her. He thought he would never ever forgive anyone who killed her even laid a finger on her and he would never forgive himself for letting that happen. He already lost his mother and brother he would NOT lose Winry. 'never!'. He thought.  
"Winry I'm really...really sorry I know it hurts you when I do this but I promise it will pay of in the end Winry I'm really truly absolutely sorry!" he said with his head down.  
Winry sighed "ok... Ok alright ok I'll do it!"  
He smiled one the inside  
"Ok removed your shirt"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own full metal alchemist. Srry guys it took me a while I just got a new computer and I couldn't transfer my other chapter two so am just going off memory also I'm doing this chapter with some inspiration of eclipse, twilight saga, ha teehee anyways thanks and keep reading.

He was stunned thinking 'oh god she's GOING to kill me!'

She could tell by the look in his face. She laughed

"Relax Ed remember I have to fix your arm so removed your shirt and get on the table"

"Oh huh yeah sure I knew that" he said while rubbing the back of his head that's what he did when he was nervous or wasn't right sometimes.

"Ah huh..Sure you did Mr. short temper"

"hey I'm not short tempered, so watch it metal gear head!"

She stopped laughing long enough to pick a tool out of the box next to her and throw it at him, but of course she missed.

" you know you throw like a girl!"

"Hey don't forget shorty I am a girl! Fat head"

"hey I am not short im like 4 inches taller than you and I do not have a fat head so watch it I know where you sleep at night" he said with an angry grin of his face.

She began to laugh with her hand on her stomach "hahaha wow Ed you know where I sleep that's kind of creepy you stalker"

Red began to creep across his face "Ha as if you're not even remotely close to being the slightest bit attractive to me" while having a grin and looking away

She stopped laughing. And began to think then it hit her. She could never have him. She was such a burden to him, I mean after all the only thing he needed from her was for her to fix his arm and leg when there was something wrong or it was broken. She could never move forward with him just staying still. They would always remain friends. She couldn't have him she was a crybaby, a worrier, a gear head, a poor person that was just his mechanic, supporter, friendly family person. He had probably already found some beautiful girl that had an amazing smile and eyes. That would explain why he wouldn't call her or talk to her and always come to her house with a smile on his face but only rarely he would call. She fell to the floor with her head down. In defeat. She had lost him love to some girl.

He stopped grinning long enough to notice wirny. She was down on the floor but why? Then he saw it. The one thing he always hated to see the most. A tear began to fall down her face. He knew then he had done something wrong but couldn't remember what he had said. Then he remembered '**as if you're not even remotely close to being the slightest bit attractive to me.' **'Oh god…I feel sick to my stomach.' He was hating himself on the outside now.

'why, why did I say that to her I don't mean it..' he sighed 'winry I don't mean it really I don't it's just your drive me crazy sometimes.' He began to walk towards her. And she noticed. She began whipping away all the trails of water off her face.

'He can't see me crying it will only prove it right, that I am just a cry baby.'

"No Ed I'm fine no need to think you did something wrong it's not your faul-"he had cut her off by saying

"No winry you're wrong, it is my fault!" he walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. "It's always been my fault..Winry look at all the pain I have caused you, and all the shit I do to you and your still there for me and you always have been. But don't you get it….winry we can't go forward. Not right now at least. I know this is painful for you to hear…but it hurts me to say this but.." he took one of his hands and held her chin. So she was looking at him. "Winry...y-you're my….weakness. if anyone or anything ever hurt you I could never forgive myself for letting that happen to you, it would be my fault, because I brought you in this" she opened her mouth to protest but he interrupted "Winry no if you think anyone spacious is following you are you feel like your being watched you have to call me…Immediately got it!"

She looked up at his straight iron face. She could tell he wasn't kidding but still trying to put the words together in head. He chuckled at her facial expression then looked at her. With his golden eyes like really looked at her. She felt as if he was looking into her soul. Then he pulled her into a great big bear hug. And whispered in her ear.

"Winry..." and he breathed in her sent. She smelled of vanilla, and brown sugar. And when he breathed in she felt a tingle sensation go down her spin. And she liked the feeling and lend into him.

'Ah... Her shampoo never changes….good. She smelled good anyway even when she has grease on her and oil.' He chuckled at the thought, and then reluctantly pulled away from her.

'I wish I can stay in your warm, softly arm forever, but I can't right now' he sighed. And began to get up, but winry only held on tighter.

"What is it winry, you're not hurt are you?" he asked bending down again next to her.

"Im fine…" she opened her mouth to say more then closed it then opened again before closing it. He took her hands again and held them close to him.

"some day he whispered…" then looked at her and smiled. And looked back down again. "Winry if there is anyway I can make it up to you I will, ill do anything. Not matter how much it costs, not matter where it is,no matter what it is. I will get it for you. Okay?" she nodded in agreement

"So tell me was is it that you want…a new wrench?" she shook her head no

"New tool box" again no "Ah got it how about we got to rush valley together and you can have whatever it is your heart desires"

Not even that worked she still shook her head no.

"Ok what is it that you want?" he asked again

"You said a-anything r-right?" she bit her lip. And he noticed.

'God why does she do that, she's doing it on purpose uuggghhh!' he screamed in his head.

"Yeah so what it is?"

She inched closer to him. And grabbed his hand and held it. She pushed her hair back to show her face. You can tell curiosity, hope, and fear where on her face at that moment.

"Can I give you something?" she looked up at him and saw love in her eyes. Because of the way they shimmered.

"Sure what it is?' he smiled at her thinking its going to be a smack in the face. She leaned closer to him and breathed in a sigh. And she gulped

'ok what is she thinking this is going to drive me insane!' he began to get impatient. And rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

'ok he said anything after all its just a-a T-Thimble' she smiled "it just this one thing I ask for nothing in return Edward" he nooded

"Ok then close your eyes" she said nervously


	3. Chapter 3

The Forbidden

I do not own full metal alchemist. Again very very sad. I know its taking me a while but while here u go. I am doing this one while listening to my love by Sia very good song u should check it XD. Anyways I figured u don't want to read this anymore so here's ur story: D

Chapter 3

He did as he was told. 'Ok I know for sure she going to hit me with something hard or soft. But that would be least likely. But I think its better getting slapped with her wrench than a hand personally' he smirked on the inside not paying attention to what's going on.

'_You know I think you should pay attention Edward'_

'Why she's just going to hit me'

'_You would know if you would open your DAMN eyes you IDIOT!'_

'Hey I am—forget it I'm not arguing with myself!'

'_Then why do you keep talking? And made a chuckle 'hey are you seeing what she's doing your missing it and will regret not pa-'_

That thought was caught off when he opened his eyes and noticed how close she was.

'What is she do-'he was caught off again by her lips brushing against his. A jolt went down his spine. And he liked that feeling and lend into her lips. She was shocked that he let her do that. But ignored that thought because her head began to spin as their lips molded together. And she closed her eyes.

Ed opened his to see winry. He was excepting her eyes to be open to but no her saw a very beautiful girl in front of him. The corner of his lips began to curl up but pushed them back down as he moved his hand and place it behind her neck. She got Goosebumps after his touch which this time seemed so. Loving.

She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. As she did that he pulled her to him. He brushed his tongue against her lips asking for permission. When he did that she felt as if her head would explode. She opened her lips to let him in. their tongues fought for dominance but Ed won. The tongues when back and forth between Ed and Winry's mouth.

'This feels….amazing. She so soft….' Then he realized it. This is too dangerous for her. He can't do it anymore. He tried pulling back, but Winry wrapped her arms around him tighter. He knew this had to stop, but winry slid her hand down his arm and grabbed his hand and held it. She intertwined her fingers with his. He grunted and pulled away from her. She opened her eyes to see what happened.

Ed was got up and reluctantly unlocked his fingers from hers. And walked across the room and hit the desk. She flinched.

"Ed I'm sorry I-I, y-you…you said anything. It doesn't have to mean anything, you just promised anything" winry replied with her head down.

'Why did I have to kiss him! Now things are going to be weird. He'll never come back home now, but strangely enough…that iss really meant something to me.' As that thought came she got up and went back to what she was doing acting as if nothing happened.

'Damn it, I shouldn't have kissed back. Why am I such an idiot?'

'_Oh come on Edward don't hurt her now. It's obvious that she loves you. I mean all those times you've thought about her. And all those fantasies that you want to do to her'_

'Damn it shut up. I did—okay so what if I did you gonna tell her? Ha you can't cause your me so nnaaahh!'

'But I really shouldn't have kissed her. I can't have this right now. I already have too much to look after'

He looked up and saw winry setting up the tools for his arm on the table next to the bench. He wanted really badly to go over there and wrap his arms around her waist.

He sighed, she flinched "Winry?" he walked over to her.

"Thank you Ed" she cut him off before he said something. "I-" she sighed and bit her lip and looked up at him with water in his eyes. He noticed it immediately.

"Win-" he was cut of but winry.

"I know in the morning you'll go and I hope that relief is with you, b-but" she choked at the word she was trying to say to him. He went over and grabbed her and she suddenly passed out in his arms. He was frantic at first but then looked at her and laughed. He brush the hair off her face.

"Im sorry my love, but…but you were searching for something you already have… my heart. And with that you took a chance and a fall for me." He sighed and picked her up. And carried her bridal style to her room.

Omg I am sooo sorry that this took forever. I just caught up in other crap in my life. But hope your happy. Please review and if you have and suggestions as for me to write feel free to tell PEACE :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys wats up I kno its been like for ever bu-

"HEY!" whats gonna happen to me and winry I wanna know NOW!"

Winry hits ed on top of the head with a wrench

"U PERVE!"

He had is mouth open eyes wide

"HEY I AM NOT A PERVE U METAL HEAD!"  
"SHORTY!"

He got red 'I AM NOT SHORT'

Hee hee then y am I taller than u'

"no ur not maybe u should re-read the story I bet ur thinkin about when u had ur hands ALL over me"

She got red and held her head down she opened her mputh to say something but-

"WOULD U KNOCK IT OFF U TO! GOD IM TRYIN TO WRITE A DAMN STORY MAN….anyways ill be posting my next story on wed thanks for being patient XD :D

"ur so mean" winry said as crying

"UH! Winry no plz don't cry I-

Srry guys cant relieve that yet who knows my greed or envy will steal winry

"HELL NO I DON'T THINK SO NO ONE IS GONNA EVEN TOUCH HER!"

Yeah yeah yeah thts wat she said


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ed: ha so Ur finally writing again…GOD TOOK U LONG ENO-**_

_**Winry: Ed shut up would u, please proceed with your story: D**_

…_**.okay then I'm kinda afraid to say no lol alright**_

The forbidden

Ed walked up the steps still holding her tight to his body. He could smell her perfume and her shampoo.

'She smells so wonderful'

Ed opened the door to her room.

'Of course it's…clean? That's weird she usually has it cover with drawings of automail designs'

Ed walked over to her bed. He gently laid her down. Careful not to wake her. Then he looked over on her at her bed side table. It was a small college of pictures of him and her. And in the middle of those mass of pictures was him and her. She had her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on top of his. While her grabbed his wrists and made a sexy grin. He remembered that day. But that's another story to tell.

"Ed..." winry tossed in her sleep

He looked up from the picture at her to see if she woke. No she was still asleep.

'Is she dreaming about me?'

"Ed…please d-don't leave me…..alone" she said softly

He peaked over to her. Yes she was defiantly asleep.

'So she is dreaming about me but…what of?'

"n-no please…don't, don't say that to me" she moaned in slow words "I don't want to…to b-be alone at night" she started to sob in her sleep.

'Is that even possible to cry in your sleep…wait this is winry of course she can she's a cryb-….no no she my winry. Why do I always make her cry? Why did I kiss her? Why did I give in so easily…' finally he thought 'why does she love me?'

Winry started panting. Hard. And started kicking and tossing and turning. Finally she screamed

"NO ED PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" she said as she woke and sat up. She grabbed her chest.

'It hurts…really badly this time. Why?' she had her head down and began whipping away the tears. Ed was still at her bed side. He began to reach out to her…but pulled the hand back. He didn't know how to comfort her. After all he used to be her best friend now he barely even knows her favorite color. Well he knew what it was…gold or butterscotch color, he didn't know why that was her favorite.

"W-winry?" he said quietly. Her head popped up at the voice

'No please tell me that he didn't hear anything!'

"Oh…i-im sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep! Let's get back to your arm it's not done yet." She whipped her face and jumped out of bed. And began walking out her bed room door. While Ed stayed back in her room still at her bed side. She noticed and stopped at her door frame.

"Ed?"

"Win...What were you dreaming out?" he asked slowly not looking at her but his arm.

'Crap, did her hear everything? Was I talking in my sleep again? What do I say?'

"Um…was I talking in my sleep again?" she asked. And he only nodded in replied.

'Crap!'

"Oh…um it was just…" she had to think of the words to say "It was a um…night mare"

'Yeah that's it a night mare good cover win HA!' she thought quiet shyly to herself with a smug grin on her face. Then she looked up at Ed who was looking at her weird. He had worry on his face

'Why?' she thought

"Um Ed are you…do you want something to eat?" she said. She turned to head out the door when her jumped up and grabbed her hand. He held it in front of his face.

"Winry…you're lying and trying to avoid the question. You would never lie to me would you?" he asked and looked up with a puppy dog look. Winry could never resist.

"Ed…i-im not ly-"she was cut off

"I know you're lying to me because you won't look me in the eyes and you're stuttering. I know I haven't been around a lot but that doesn't mean I don't know because I have known you since we were born. So don't lie to me?" he put his hand under her chin and turned her face toward him so close she couldn't look away.

"I…um…I-I can't think when your this close to me Ed! God you drive me crazy!" she blurted out.

He loosened his grip on her chin but then held it with a gentle touch.

"I-I mean...I um"

'She's stuttering that's so cute ha' he thought to himself. He let go of her and started laughing and almost fell over.

"EDDO! Are you making fun of me!" she yelled at him.

"No, no I just…you…you stutter when you're nervous" he got up and picked her up.

The movement was so sudden she didn't know he could move that fast. She gasped at his quickness but then felt as if she would fall so she wrapped her legs around his midsection and her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his neck.

He laughed at her. He was so caught up he didn't realized how close she was on him. Then it hit him. She was so close and that it sent shivers down his spin. It was so fast he had to catch his breath. He wanted to badly to rush into her touch because…this just felt to right to him. Like it was the first time he saw sunlight. Like their bodies and soul were drawn to each other. Even though they denied it on the outside. They really wanted each other.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. She whispered his name against his neck.

'That's it I can't take it anymore!' he yelled in his head

He turned his head and began making light kisses on her neck, down to her collar bone and back up. He went back and forth slowly. She gasped but then relaxed into his light kisses. She relaxed her hands and ran them down his back. Like a cat and her favorite scratching post.

She whispered his name again "Ed…"

With that she landed kisses on his neck and moved up to his jaw line, to his chin then back down. She did what he did but stopped at his jaw line and kissed it tenderly. He enclosed his arms around her and gripped her sides. He wanted a better grip on her so he pushed her up against the wall. She opened her eyes when she felt the wall on her back. Then closed them again and began her rain of kisses. Once he got his grip again her turned them around while she was still holding on to him.

He then to a free hand and lifted it up to her chin. He grabbed it and turned her head to face him. She looked at him as he leaned in. she closed her eyes and leaned in to. Next all they knew was their heads were spinning as they both felt each other's soft lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Sup guys so wat do u think of the last chapter huh huh huh? Aww fine ok ya I kno I shouldn't have left ya hanging but this chapter will make up for it. No if ur under 14 please don't read this chapter its kinda graphic.

"WHAT THE HELL DO U MEAN BY GRAPHIC?"

"Ed shut up god."

"Hey I will shut…wait don't tell me u approve of this? I mean isn't it suppose to b-

SHUT UP ED! Anyways enjoy….

Chapter 5

As Ed's lips came to hers the stopped for a second and brushed against hers. She shivered with the motion and leaned forward to capture his lips. He pulled back for a second and grind. Then went back in for his kiss.

When his lips met hers it sent shivers down his spin. And caused a storm inside of him that blew up. He made sure he got every part of her before he asked permission.

'His lips…why does he tease me like this? I want him…more than I have ever had.'

'_**go for it win he'll love it I mean after he's basically asking to be your boyfriend, I mean you guys are drawn to each other. And you would do anything for him right?'**_

'Well yes but-'

'_**But what take him. He's offering himself to you yet your resist'**_

'But I-

'_**But what do you love him?'**_

'Yes but like-'

'_**No no but do you love him ANSWER ME WINRY ROCKBELL… Do. You. Love. Him? Yes or no.'**_

'I…I' and with that thought Ed brushed his tongue against her lips asking for more.

'I love him yes I really do love him'

She opened her mouth so he could enter. A soon as she began to open he pushed his tongue in and swirled with hers.

'She tastes so sweet'

'Ed…'

He made sure that she was satisfied before he was. And when she relaxed and followed his lead he began to satisfy his needy kiss from her. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss and she tightened her legs around his waist.

'Were so close…the only thing separating us is…clothes.' He grunted and backed up to the bed. he sat on the bed and rolled over so winry was on her back. All done without removing their mouths from one another. She undid her legs from his waist and put them on the sides of him so her knees were pressed against his sides. He broke from the kiss and began kissing down her jaw line to her neck then to her collar bone. He brushed his lips against the soft skin of her shoulder. She leaned hr head back so he had more access. He moved on hand to her leg and moved under her knee and stopped. Then her grabbed her knee and scooted her closer to him.

"Winry…" he breathed heavily

He moved his other hand from her neck down to her side just under her breast.

She gasped because his hand was close.

'Move it closer' she thought then she grabbed his hand to place it on her chest. She squeezed his hand so it was squeeze her breast. She moaned at the feeling. She let of his hand so he could do the rest. He looked up to her face. She was biting her lip in the sexiest that made him shiver. He got goose bumps so he squeezed her again. She moved her hips up to grind against his erection. He gasped. And couldn't take it anymore. He moved his lips up to her one last time. When their lips met it was like they were thirsty for each other. When her tongue dove into his mouth her thrusted forward. She moaned while he did it again.

"Ed, Winry we back are you to okay?" yelled granny

"Winry please don't kill brother" yelled Al as he was coming up the steps.

Ed and Winry opened their eyes in shock.

"Damm" Ed said threw his teeth. Winry pushed him off. And fixed her shirt. Then running footsteps came from the hallway. It was Al.

"BROTHER! Are you ok-"al walked in the room. Ed was on the table while winry was tightening a bolt.

"DAMN IT WOMEN. I told you to tell me before you do that!" Ed yelled at winry.

"Yeah yeah almost done" she said with a smirk "Oh hey Al I'm almost done" she said with a smile.

"Oh um…okay" he was about to walk out of the room when he noticed his brothers face. It was all red. Why?

"Hey brother why is your face red?" pointed out Al

'CRAP!'

"I slapped him" winry said while putting away her tools.

'She's a good liar….when she's not looking at the person she talking to' Ed thought. Proud of his girl.

"Yeah pretty HARD if I might add and with a damn wrench to!" he got up from the table and pointed at her.

"Well maybe next you'll learn to be more careful do it again and its gonna be somethin' else that hits you" she turned to him a blushed then turn back around. He gawked at what she did.

"What ever"

Then the yelling started again. And that was Al's que to leave the room. QUIETLY


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so this chapter is gonna b confusing to plz….read fast lol nah just read youll get it sooner or later wheather ur in bed then wake up the next day eatin' ceral then think…..OH! I get it lol enjoy….**

Chapter 6

That was the first and last time they were ever intimate. (End of flashback)

Winry woke from the shower. She was sitting down with her knees to her chin. She looked up at the running water. It came down soft on her face.

"Ed" she gasped. Then she realized he was gone her had gone back to the future with his brother Al.

She sighed heavily and picked herself up. She got up slowly and stared at the water handle then turned it off. She stepped out of the show when the phone rang. She glanced up thinking someone was there to get it.

'no winry remember everyone is gone' she quickly dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her body and ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah miss rockbell good to hear you. How have you been?"

"Um…may I ask who this is?"

"Oh how stupid of me miss rockbell its me Furor Roy Mustang"

"Oh...Hello mustang I've been good you?"

He chuckled on the other line "well the past days I have been fine, listen I need you down in central"

"How so? Ed and Al left there is no use for me-"

She was cut off by Roy. He started to get irritated "Now. Miss Rockbell this IS about the Elric's!"

"Wait what how that can't be I thought they destroyed the gate?"

"Listen I can't say much more, I already have your train ticket and Miss Hawkeye with be there waiting for you. Your train leaves in an hour hurry please"

And with that he hung up

'Just what the hell is he trying to pull…and Edward gosh!' she thought while not knowing she was running up to her room and packing her bags. 10 minutes later she was ready to go. She stared at her living room and whispered I'll be back soon granny. And left the house. She made sure everything was locked before she was on her way. When she was satisfied with it she left.

20 minutes later she was at the train station. 'God I will never know how Ed managed to sleep on the rock hard seats'

She had finally arrived in central. And quickly located Miss Hawkeye.

"Hello Winry long times no see" she greeted her with a hug. She froze at the hug shocked that Riza actually hugged her. Well knowing Riza's non-touching ways saying 'no one touches me' with a strin face but she's lost that since her fiancée became furor. But she just shrugged it off and hugged back.

What felt like hours later they were back at Riza's house.

"Please make your self at home…um we have some guests coming over tonight just to warn you, so please tell me so if your going to bed early that way I can keep your room off limits." She said with a smile but Winry was to pre-occupied with the big new house. Well it felt big because not a lot of stuff was in it yet. Course due to Riza's tolerance of 'don't need so much stuff just the necessaries like a couch, bed, radio, table and chairs nothing else. While Roy wanted to go all out for her and give her the women's dream. But no in this house were a big L- couch and a love seat. With a nice glass table and the kitchen don't get me started. It was very nice ok!

"Ahem earth to winry?" teased Riza.

"Oh yeah yes I love your place!" she turned around toward her "So hum…where do I sleep?" winry asked "Not trying to be rude I just want to set my stuff down that's okay right?"

"Winry relax, tonight just go to bed early I know Roy told you about the Elric's so just relax take a bath make yourself something to eat and the guests will arrive around midnight" riza told her while walking to the guest room for winry. She opened the door and inside was…white and black.

And in the middle of the beautiful room was a big KING and queen size beds. all for winry no one else. She squeaked when she saw her room. She absolutely loved it. She ran and plopped on the bed.

"haha okay winry please make yourself at home im going to town to go pick up Roy and run some errans with him so ill be back around 10, then ill make the house more neat and go pick up the guests so please don't be afraid to take a shower, make something to eat, listen to the radio and take a step outside so ill see you later." And with that Riza finished getting winry some pillows and blankets waved nher off and left the house.

'Gee well I am kinda hungry…this house is huge.' Winry thought while looking around. It was about 7:30 so winry decided she would take a shower get something to eat and leave a note for Riza saying she went to bed early.

**Ed's P.O.V**

"Ah Al im am sure glad we came back home" he said as he stretched his legs from the long train ride.

"Ha ya me to brother I sure cant wait to taste Winry's homemade apple pie" his mouth began to droll but he noticed he mentioned her name. Al wasn't aloud to due to the fact that everytime her name was metioned ed became quiet and isolated.

'I wonder if she found someone new…I mean I left like 2, 3 and a half years ago…she could be married, and have kids, a family' ed began to shrink in to him self as though he were a shell.

"Brother I didn't mean it I mean we don't have to go by her we could go…" he had to think his words "Some where else" he patted his brother on the back. but lost his balance and grabbed his crutch again.

"Come on brother Riza is waiting for us! Brother" he hit his brother with his cane.

"OW what what do you want!" he said rubbing the big bump on his head. Al gestured outside the train cabin and saw Riza waving to them.

"Oh yeah im coming im coming let me get the bags" Ed said getting up and grabbing the bags. But Al was already outside hugging Riza.

'hum…shes gotten soft…SCARY!' ed screamed in his head as he stepped out side and was greeted by a big bear hug.

"Oh Ed, Al im so happy you came back Roy is in the car waiting for us, and I have company at home so be quiet. Ed your gonna have to set your bags down in the guest room. Is the person is sleeping wake them up and tell them your rooming with them okay!" she said with hand gestures and a big creepy smile.

'okay so who is this person…' "I SWEAR TO GOD IS ITS ARMSTRONG im going to be pissed" ed said aloud not even relizing it but not taking it back afet he said so. All she did was giggle and say no ed im not saying you'll find out yourself while turning her back and walking back toward Roy's car. Ed and roy fought all the way to the house.

"Um who's house is this? Its huge" ed said shocked at the house it wasn't big but it wasn't small either. Roy choose the moment to turn around and finnaly hit him. Then ran out of the car yelling

"hahahahaha go to finally see you again short tempered ass!" roy called from the back of the car.

"Why you-"

"Please be quiet ed remember people are sleeping" she said while standing outside the car then she shut her door. Ed and Al looked at each other and stepped out of the car.

"ok now…" she got quiet she was reading winry's note. ' I made myself a sandwich and went to be early tell your guests I say hi and im a little bit of a heavy sleeper night ' ed and al stared at riza wondering what she was reading. Then she snapped back to them.

"Oh ed al I show you guys to your room." She said and grabbed al. Al's room was nice. It was dark blue and white. Almost a perfect match. Al ran a plopped on the king size bed.

"I've never seen a bed this big!" al said jumping up and down on the bed.

"go to sleep al its 12 am" shouted riza while closing his door she showed ed around the house where everything was. Then she came to the door. She hesitated and told ed she was going to retire with roy and walked down the hallway down the stairs to her master bedroom.

"Make your self at home ed night" she walked and waved her hand goodnight.

'she acts like a bomb is going to go off…whatever.' Ed shrugged knocked but with no reply. He opened the door and stepped in side and shut the door behind him so the light wouldn't cast in on his roomie.

He looked over at the sleeping person. And noticed that he had taken the smaller bed.

'hum guess he knew I would kick his ass out of bed either way' he smiled to him self. He saw the open window, it had a nice summer breeze outside.

'winry used to do this all the time' he smiled to himself and went to the drawers and began unpacking when he heard a mumble.

He looked up at his room mate.

'it's a GIRL!' he dropped his stuff and gawked at the curves of the women. But it looked strangly familiar. He walked over to the side of her bed.

'B-blonde hair…long blonde hair…' he thought, then she mumbled

"Ed..!" she yelled and sat up in bed clutching her chest. Ed fell back on the floor with his mouth hung open.

**Regular**

Winry was grabbing her fast pacced beating heart. She breathed heavily.

"winry…why kid your self he…he isn't coming back, Ever" she looked at the ceiling and laid back down.

"Ed…where did you go" she whispered her arms covering her teary eyes.

Ed didn't know what to say.

'I AM SHARING MY ROOM WITH WINRY!" ed yelled in his head. The he heard that faint sound. Crying

'no, no, no she cant be crying no!' ed yelled in his head.

He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her till he was right next to her bed. her hand was open. The hand with the arm covering her face. Ed slowing picked up his hand and brought it close to hers. Hesitated and hovered before then placing it on winry's. he intertwined their fingures.

"Winry..?" he whispered

**HA so what do u think of tht left u hanging huh XD**

**Well keep reading and-**

"**Hey what the hell do you think your doing…are you just gonna let Roy hit me and I don't get a hit back you a-"**

"**ed you care about roy more than me!"**

"**No no its not like that winry NO don't grab th-"**

**Anyways next story will be next week on wed. Enjoy **


	8. Chapter 8

**Get ready for some lovey dovey leamon romance….places this chapter will contain some. I don't care if you don't like it read it! Love u guys keep reading :D 3**

"**OHHKKKAAAYYYYYY…" **

"Winry…?' ed whispered

She lifted up her arm to see who the familiar voice was. And her eyes widened in shock.

"Ed.." she said then yanked her hand from his and fell backwards off her bed.

"Ofh" she said with a grunt as she was slowly picking herself up. Ed crawled over to her and grabbed her elbow to help her up. He pulled her up so she would brush across him. Then their eyes finally met each other. And locked. Then winry shoved Ed away on the bed and held her arm.

"Ouch, Winry what the hell was that-" ed stopped when her noticed her looking at her arm as if it was a burn mark. Winry slowly traced where his hands used to be. He knew that look on her face. She was thinking its just a dream. Ed kneeled on the bed crawling over to her. And grabbed her arm. She looked up from her arm at his eyes.

"E-Ed? Is this really you?" she asked with worry on her face. Ed then took her hand and Placed it on his chest so she could feel his fast paced heart beating.

"Ed" she sighed in relief and hugged him a little faster than he wanted. She breathed in his sent. It was like auto-mail to her. She really does love him and missed him a lot. While she was think Ed did the same he breathed in her sent to. She smelt of, of course, oil, grease and strawberries.

'Typical winry' he thought. Then he got a jolt when her hands ran down his back which caused him to jump closer to winry. That made her loses her balance and fall backwards. Ed was now on top of winry. The both blushed deep red, but hardly noticed because they were in the dark. And Edward looked down at winry and looked in her eyes. Ed has never really noticed how sparkly her eyes get when she is blushing. Ed began to bend down to her. And grabbed her hand. Ed intertwined his strong fingers with winry's delicate hands. She knew that voice, but she didn't believe it.

'Am I dreaming…I must be? There is no way Ed would come back' she took her hand away from whatever it was. Then she heard something.

"Winry way do you run away from me when I just came back to you?' he asked

She knew that voice so well it was burned into her mind.

"E..Ed..Edward?" she turned slowly to face his two fiery golden eyes.

'Oh yeah its him'

Winry jerked away from him to only grab him by the shoulders to look at him. It was him but it wasn't him. He looked to old and mature to be Edward elric. His hair wasn't braided back, his jaw line was more masculine, and his shoulder length was more of a well built man. He only laughed at her confused look. And leaned into whisper to her.  
"Winry its me, from head to toe. It's all me…just more…..older" he laughed in her ear. She pushed him back only to bring him back in into a embracive hug. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and her head against his heart. And it was beating pretty fast.

"It is okay winry, I promise I will never leave you again." He leans down to say to her. "would you like to know why that it" he said with a smirk. She only nodded in agreement.

"That is because..I love Winry Rockbell…and I love her a lot." He added. Her eyes only widened.

'I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. This is only just a dream! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she hit herself mentally. Ed saw and put his hands on both sides of her face. And made her look up at him.

"Winry…" he breathed heavily. And looked deep into her eyes. And he couldn't hold it for long, because he immediately started to blush. But she only laughed at the only Edward she knew. But this was a whole new Ed to her. (Ahem if you know what I mean: P) she leaned into Edward to close the gap between their lips.

It was slow at first, like testing the water. Then when their lips finally met…it was like fireworks in their heads. Their hearts beating at the speed of light. It started out slow but gotten more heated when Ed put his hand on her thigh. She became wet. And Ed was more aroused. His hand moved away from her thigh to her waist. And once he reached her waist he slowly moved his hand upwards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg. Okay I am sooooo sorry ok I promise u guys this story SHALL END WITH A BANG! HAHA and also I have been reading Romeo and Juliet…..hummmmmm :/**

"**oh damn it I thought we were done"**

"**Ed! Stop being so mean"**

"**YA the only reason why you like is cause of m-"**

**Anyways enjoy :D**

Chapter 8

Ed's hand went further up the side of her shirt .then it stopped just below her breast. Ed placed his other hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him. Winry placed her hand on Eds knee and slowly moved it upward. The bulge in his pants began to get bigger.

Winry just giggled when his pants tightened. And ed pushed her back down on the bed. And a big grin exposed on his face.

"Eddo!" she gasped is shock. But Ed bent his head down to capture her lips with his.

"Punishment for teasing… I shall take a kiss for your lips." Ed whispered against her ear. And a shiver shock went up and down her spin. Then she began to get Goosebumps all over her. Ed's kisses got more hot and heavy as he kissed down her jaw bone and down her neck.

He stopped at a spot he once read about. And it said there was a very 'Sensitive' spot on a women's neck. And that spot was just about her collar bone. As he began to kiss and suck on the spot she tilted her head for him to gain more access. Winry began to sigh when he moved his head lower.

"Ed" she sighed heavily. Ed then began to remove the pajama strap from her shoulders and kissed them lightly. Winry put her arms around him and ran them down his back. She stopped at his pants line and tugged on the shirt. He lifted up from her so she could remove it herself. Once his shit was gone and tossed she looked over him. She noticed the scars all over him. And a sadden face appeared on her and Ed didn't like it one bit. He just grinned and pushed her back on the bed and rained kisses on her.

She laughed when he hit a tickle spot. And let me say…hell yeah he is going to remember that spot! And Ed ran his kiss lower and past her collar bone. He then looked up at her, her head was tilted back and eyes closed like she was in bliss. Ed then picked her up and sat her up. And winry responded by lifting up her arms. And he took the bottom of her pajama dress and lifted it above her head. To Edward's surprise she was wearing a red lace bra.

'How'd she know that was my favorite color? Aw hell I don't give a crap she looks-'ed noticed movement by the cracked door. 'What the hell' he thought. Winry looked at his curiously, but grabbed his face to turn his attention to her. And she kissed him. She licked his bottom lip and he opened in response. Winry began her kisses down his jaw line and down his neck. He moans in response but saw more movement in the door.

Winry distracted him again by pushing him back down on the bed. And ran kisses down his chest. He started to breathe more heavily as she ran her tongue across his nipple. Ed has never experienced this kind of pleasure before but he was slightly turned off but the fact of shadows by the door.

Then they finally made a sound by knocking over into the room. Ed grabbed winry and pushed her down onto the bed to make sure his body covered hers in case of fire.

"Ow! That hurt Riza!" Roy yelled at the blackness. Riza came in and flipped on the lights. She saw a half naked Edward over a half dressed winry. And Roy in front of her sitting like a first grader. And he was pouting.

"You know Roy you shouldn't be spying on them at this time." She said while gritting her teeth.

And Ed snapped back "What the hell" he said "You don't see us barging in on you guys when you're making out!" Ed said while covering winry with blankets so the preve of a furor doesn't see what's not his. Riza walked over to Roy and grabbed him by the ear. And whispered into "besides I wasn't done playing with you" she breathed into his ear.

"Well I went to get some water when I heard moaning, but it didn't sound like you Riza it wasn't as…beautiful as yours. And it defiantly didn't get me hard." He said while grabbing her into a kiss.

Ed bloated from his bed and went after Roy. "That's it right here! Right now I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ed said but ended up tripping over his lost shirt. And of course Edward was pissed he made fun of winry saying her sex moans weren't sexy. 'Fuck you asshole' Ed and winry thought mentally.

Roy only chuckled in Ed's sad attempt but that thought was quickly lost when he heard handcuffs locking together. He opened his eyes to find Riza hand cuffing him.

"What the hell?" Roy said to Riza. Her only response was "you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in bed" she laughed and dragged him away.

Ed turned to a red faced winry. And he walked over to her and kissed her forehead. He then pressed his forehead against hers. And looked deep into her eyes

"Winry…I don't care what he says. You my sun to I. I..I-I love you Win" he said looking into her eyes and blushing red. Winry looked back at him.

"Ed…you love me?" she said "I love you too eddo" she replied with a kiss. He chuckled and ran his hands threw her hair.

"Come on…let's go to sleep. The mood is kind of ruined…but we will finish it later." Ed turned and went to turn off the lights. And he came back to winry and crawled in bed with her at his side. Once they were snug and comfy he whispered in her ear.

"Besides you sex moans…make me hard" he chuckled in her ear. Her response..She turned stiff.

Huh..huh was that good or what. Don't worry im not done just yet I have one more thing in store and don't worry you might get what you want to read. Lol

"Damn it, so close"

"Awww is lil ed mad he didn't get laid"

"Hey! Fuck you asshole! And besides im like 5 inches taller than you old man"

Winry and riza "Hum…im sorry win. Ill make sure he gets punished"

"Nah its ok its just- Wahhh"

Miroku grabbing her ass.

"Hey get your dirt monk hands off my girl" ed was chasing after him

"Miroku you no good dirty cheating husband uughghhhhh!" sango ran after him

Soooooooooooooo…..yeah keep reading :D


End file.
